Black Paper Romance
by NecroPrincess7
Summary: No longer a one-shot! Emmett and Bella are best friends, and become more after a party, but when a stranger tests their relationship will Bella be able to stay out trouble and be faithful to Emmett? Rated M, for later lemons, violence and cussing.
1. Party

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I haven't posted the next chapter to An Encounter with Liquid Amber yet, but this kinda just popped into my mind, and I wanted to write it before I forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight…*sighs***

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I ruffled my hair, straightened my tee-shirt, and even did a little pirouette. After realizing that this was as good as it was going to get, I sighed and went to wait for my best friend outside my house. While I waited for the familiar Jeep to pick me up, I reminisced about how I met Emmett.

"_But Mom!" I had cried. "I don't want to go to third grade! Can't I just go back to pre-school?"_

"_Hon, everything is going to be fine! You'll meet some new friends and learn a whole bunch of new stuff!" My mother was always the enthusiast. She had given me a pep talk the whole drive to school, and gave me big thumbs up as I had left the car with a discouraged attitude. My first day of third grade actually did go without a hitch like my mother had said. That is…until the time for recess came and HE showed up. I was minding my own business, drawing on the concrete with sidewalk chalk when a cherub faced little boy, my age, with a head full of dark curls came up to me. His handsome features had taken on an ugly sneer, and I realized a group of boys, obviously his "followers" were waiting behind him in what looked like anticipation. I looked up from my dusty masterpiece, when he suddenly snatched the blue chalk I held in my hand. Abruptly I stood and defended myself, now that I knew the boy was here to cause trouble. The boy kept his arms crossed in front of his chest and the smug smile stayed in place as I marched over to him. _

"_Give me that back!" I said, and my voice was strong. The boy laughed, and got close to my face when he answered me._

"_Make me" he'd said in a cocky voice. I'd defiantly had enough of this. I was not going to let some jerk ruin my first day of third grade. With all the strength I had I pushed the boy to the ground, and sat on his chest, pinning his legs to the concrete when he struggled. I took back my chalk, and looked up at his friends who were all wearing expressions of shock._

"_Beat it! Or you'll be next!" I threatened, and then laughed when they scampered off, clearly frightened. I realized then that I was still sitting on the chalk stealer, and I got up and brushed myself off. The boy stood, but didn't run like his friends; instead he looked at me, a huge grin plastered on his face. _

"_What do you want? Stop smiling at me weirdo." What could he possibly be happy about, after I had basically just beaten him up? _

"_That was awesome!" he said with amusement. "I've never seen a girl who could do that. I'm Emmett."_

_I liked the fact that I had amazed him. And after debating whether or not to tell him my name, I stuck out my hand for a shake and said "Nice to meet you Emmett, I'm Bella."_

_Ever since then, we were together. Two pieces of a puzzle, peanut butter and jelly, toast and butter. We were best friends._

The sound of a car horn pulled me out of my reminiscing. I looked up in time to see Emmett's jeep pull into my driveway. I made my way over to the passenger door and hopped in.

"Way to be late as always Em" I said sarcastically. He turned and gave me an arrogant smile.

"You know it takes time to look this good" he said and gestured to his himself. And although I'd never admit it aloud, he _did _look good. He wore faded jeans, a beat up pair of chucks and a simple white tee, with a black leather jacket. To cover up my staring at him, I just laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. His backed out of my driveway, and we were on our way. We listened to the radio and made small talk on the way to Charlotte's party. We both knew Char from school, and we both knew that her parties were always exciting and a little weird. When we pulled up to her house, Emmett came around and opened the door for me, and I thanked him for not being his usual caveman self. Charlotte met us at the front door, and was practically bouncing up and down as she walked us to the basement, which was decorated with lights and streamers. There was a long table lined with refreshments and Emmett and I headed there while Char went to greet more guests. The party wasn't as terrible as I had anticipated, and I actually kind of had fun. I was forced to dance (no thanks to my so-called best friend) and I mingled with some other kids from school. When Charlotte noticed the party dying down a bit, she stood on a chair and asked everyone for their attention. The exuberant look she had, made my stomach a little queasy.

"I hoped that it wouldn't come to this" she said, meaning the crashing of the "party mood". "But since it has, I have a game that is going to spice things up a little!"

Now my stomach was _defiantly _queasy. Even though I knew what she was going to say it still made me grimace when she yelled out 'It's time to play seven minutes in heaven!"

Half an hour later, all of the guests were sitting in a circle on Char's basement floor. I sat next to my good friend Alice Brandon, and I was across from Emmett. Charlotte stood in the middle of the circle, jumping and squealing about how much fun this was going to be. In her hand she held a hat. She announced that in the hat there was colored paper. There was two of every color. Everybody would pick a color and whoever you matched with would be your closet companion. I picked my color with aggravation, regretting ever coming to this party in the first place. Making sure no one else could see I looked down into my palm at the tiny little piece of black paper that was surely going to ruin my life. The game began and I watched as couple after couple went into the closet and came out seven minutes later looking flushed and awkward. I gave Alice a smile as she walked into the closet with her crush Jasper and felt glad for her. I looked around and noticed that the circle wasn't really a circle anymore. On one side of the room it was me and Rosalie Hale, and on the other was Emmett and some kid with bad brace's and oily hair. My heart started pounding and I found myself praying that it was Emmett who had the other piece of black paper. Not because I liked him or anything…of course not, I just didn't want to get stuck with what's his name. When Charlotte called black and I stood, I watched nervously across the room, and I swear I felt my heart do summersaults when Emmett stood up with me. _Cut it out! _I thought to myself, _you cannot have feelings for your best friend! It'll screw everything up! I bet you he doesn't even feel the same! _ I shushed my inner voice as I made my way to the closet with shaky legs. Charlotte stood by the door and when we were both inside she leaned in and said "You have to do something, or you're not coming to anymore of my parties!" _Like I'd want to after this_, I thought sarcastically. "Have fun!" she said. And then the door was shut. The closet was dimly lit and I could just see Emmett's face. _God this is so awkward! Why did this happen to me? Calm down Bella, calm down. You can do this, it's only 7 minutes. Breath. _

"Bella…?" it was Emmett's voice, and it sounded close. My pep talk vanished from my mind as I felt his breath on my face. It washed over every surface, cool and minty smelling. I realized I still hadn't said anything.

"Uh yes?" I managed to get out. The brush of his fingers across my cheek had me reeling and I tried my best to keep whatever "cool" I had left.

"Bella, I would really like to kiss you…if you don't mind. I mean we don't have to, if it's going to be weird. And…ugh I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have asked." He started mumbling to himself and seeing him so flustered and hearing him say he _wanted _to _kiss me_ made me more confident and relaxed. I reached out and cupped his face in my hand. It still amazed me that after all these years it was just a cherubic as it had been the day we met.

"Emmett" I whispered, "I want to kiss you to." I can't say for sure, but I sounded like he whispered a "thank you god" before he lowered his face and connected our lips. The feather lightness of his mouth on mine had me floating away into a world where it was just me and him. I was on cloud nine, my heart bursting with happiness. I threw my arms around his neck and intensified our embrace. He noticed my urgency and deepened the kiss, gently brushing the tip of silk smooth tongue on my lower lip. I parted my lips and allowed him to explore. And boy did he explore well. No part of my mouth was left untouched by his tongue. I didn't want to let go of him, but I desperately needed to breath. I was pleased that when I broke the kiss for air, he seemed perfectly content to trail hot kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. I moaned softly, and the sound made Emmett look up. His eye's usually a beautiful brown, where nearly black, with the lust I could feel emanating from him. As he went to back me into the wall, he knocked something off the shelf in the closet. The next thing I knew the door was open and a shocked group of partiers were looking into the closet. _No! We had at least two minutes left! _As the temper tantrum in my head continued I was vaguely aware of Charlotte talking to us.

"We...uh, we thought that you two might be getting carried away after we heard that bang" she said timidly. So they thought we were doing _it? _Did people see me as a whore who would have sex in a closet? I looked down, noticing my appearance for the first time. I felt my face flush, and heat with embarrassment. Apparently people had every right to think we were "getting carried away". My hair was shooting out in every direction and my shirt was shoved all the way up to my bra line. I noticed Emmett didn't look much better. We apologized and told everyone that the bang was just in fact a bucket that fell off the closet shelf. Needless to say that Em and I didn't stay much longer. When we reached the car, Emmett helped me in and then jogged over to his side.

When he didn't start the engine after five minutes I knew something was bugging him. I hated to be the one to break our awkward silence, but someone had to or we'd sit here all night.

"Em…what is it? What's wrong?" I was sure I knew the answer, but I still didn't want to hear it. _Well Bella, that kiss back there? Yeah the one in the closet, it was a mistake. I think we should just forget it ever happened. _I sighed internally. Emmett looked over at me and I could see the nervousness in his eyes. He was probably worrying about letting me down easy. _Come on Emmett just say it. _He took a deep breath and I could tell he had put some thought into what he was about to say.

"Bells, I don't want this to be awkward, but I need to get it off my chest. I'm…" another deep breath, "I'm in love with you Bella. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't because you're my friend. My best friend in the whole world, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but after that kiss, I can't hide it anymore. I'll be okay, if you don't feel the same. We can just pretend it didn't happen, but I needed you to know."

I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the entire universe. I would have started jumping like a kid on Christmas, if there was no risk of hitting my head on the car roof. So instead I crawled over to Emmett's side and sat on him, just like the day we met except under very different circumstances this time around. I held his face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes. When I spoke, I spoke with all the love I could put into it.

"Emmett, I am so in love with you." I pulled him to me and kissed him with all the passion in my body. His strong arms wrapped around me, and I couldn't remember the last time anybody made me feel this way. I tangled my hand in his curls and he tightened his hold on me. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, just wrapped around each other. But eventually Emmett told me that we should get home. On the drive back to my house, Emmett held my hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. I sighed contently, basking in the glorious atmosphere. We pulled into my driveway, and I looked at him for the last time tonight. His eyes shone with love, as he kissed my hand, and then reached up to pull my face to his. This kiss was tender and short, but had more emotion then I ever could have imagined. When we broke away, I bore my gaze into his and whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He said back. I got out of the car and watched him back out and drive away. I took out my key and unlocked my front door. My mother was sitting at the kitchen counter, and looked up disapprovingly at me. It must be past my curfew. My mother was about to say something about my being late, when she stopped. She was obviously confused as to why I was grinning like a complete buffoon and instead she asked "How was the party?" her tone was apprehensive, and suspicious, as if she thought the reason for my happy high, was drugs or alcohol. I began walking up to my room, needing to lie down after everything that had happened tonight. As I reached the stairs, I turned to my mother, who was waiting for an answer and said in a dreamy voice

"It was the best party I've ever been to."


	2. Just an Author's Note!

A/N: **Hello my loyal readers! I am so happy that you enjoyed this story, and it's great to hear you want more. I am considering making this a two-shot, but I would really love it, if you could get me at least 10 reviews. In the reviews, or in a message for those of you who have already reviewed the story, I would love to hear what you all want for the next chapter. What do you want to happen for Bella and Emmett? Do you want a lemon, or should we keep it innocent? ;) **

**I appreciate all suggestions and feedback. Thank you all again for the love and support!**

**-Love Taylor **

**Hello again! Thank you for all of your suggestions, I'll try my best to incorporate all of your ideas! I'm writing this message to run two possible plotlines by you all. **

**So one, which my brother (MagikMan) helped me out with, is Emmett would go on vacation and would run into vampires and get turned into one, and I'd take it from there. Tell me your opinion on his immortality.**

**Second would be Emmett and Bella go to prom, and Emmett gets hurt, and he loses his memories of his relationship with Bella, and she has to work to bring him back. **

**Well that's all for now, please leave me your thoughts about these options, or leave any other ideas you have. As always I appreciate your support!**

**-Love Taylor**


	3. Tripping into Trouble

**A/N: Hello! I'm really happy that you all liked this story and I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. By request from you all, I've decided to continue it! I hope you like this chapter, because it's been surprisingly difficult to come up with ideas. I'll shut up now, please review and enjoy!**

After probably confusing and maybe even scaring my mother in my blissed out state, I walked up to my room and flopped lazily on my bed.

I tried my best not to let my thoughts revolve around Emmett. It wasn't that I didn't want to think about him, I just didn't want to admit to myself that I was an Emmett infatuated weirdo. After failing miserably, and indulging in a little fantasy time, I found it in me to slip on my PJ's and try to catch some sleep. Drifting off wasn't hard and soon I found myself skipping around my little dream world. That is of course until I heard a bang. The impact of whatever it was had caused my window to rattle in it's frame, and for a huge lump to form in my throat, making it impossible to scream or even breath for that matter.

As silently as I could manage, I reached under my bed and grabbed the baseball bat I had hidden there. I stood slowly, baseball bat in hand, and prayed that my ancient floor boards wouldn't creak. Finally making my way to the window, I pried it open and looked out to find…Emmett. Of course. I dropped my weapon, and peered out the window where my crazy boy was propping a ladder against the side of my house. When he looked up he noticed me bent out the window. I gave him a twinkly wave, and overly chipper smile hoping to relay with sarcasm how displeased I was for being woken up at_ what time is it? _Ah yes, three in the morning. All I got in response was a shrug and a sheepish grin before he began climbing upwards. Once I had helped him haul his heavy ass into my room (which is harder than it sounds even _with _a ladder) we stood in awkwardness. Hoping to convince him of my anger at his intrusion, and to break our tense silence, I put on my best 'mean face' and smacked his arm.

"Emmett McCarty! I should have your damn head mounted on my wall!"

He feigned innocent shock. "Why Bells? And…Ow." He said with a smirk, making fun of my attempt to hurt him.

Okay, you want to act all innocent? I can play along, I thought and smiled wickedly.

"Well for starters, you scared the crap out me. But secondly..." I drawled, making my voice slip down low and raking my eyes up and down his body.

"For looking so, _so_ delicious." His eyes seemed to glaze over at the sultriness of my tone. I crossed the room so that I was standing in front of him. I reached up on my tip-toes and put my arms around his neck. Slowly I began to torture him. With feather lightness I brushed my lips against his, and then descended downward to kiss, and nip along his jaw line. He groaned in disapproval when I moved away and I saw his eyes follow as I let my tongue slip out to lick my lips.

"See" I said in a breathy voice, and then I put my mouth to his ear and whispered "tasty."

He shuddered, and realized I'd been teasing and swatted my rear end. Suddenly I remembered it had to be close to three-thirty in the morning, and I was thinking that Em (most likely) wouldn't come over just to scare the shit out of me. He seemed to recall the time too, and guided me to my bed. We sat down, and he pulled me into his lap. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled what was just… Emmett. His scent was unique and as far as I knew it wasn't a brand of cologne. He smelled like cinnamon, and pine, and masculinity. All I'm saying is that if I could bottle that smell, I'd be one rich son of a gun.

"What is it Em?" I felt wary of his answer, hoping it wouldn't be along the lines of _Just dropped by to tell I'm not in love with you anymore. Peace out sucka! _His palm on my cheek calmed my irrational mind. Emmett still held me, but straightened his back and he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I really am sorry for waking you up…and scaring you." His mouth twitched upwards, which told me he thought the scaring me part was actually pretty funny. "It's just that…something's been nagging at me since I dropped you off, and I couldn't wait. This is going to sound pretty dumb, and please know that I'm not doubting your feelings for me…it's just. I need to hear you say it. Say that your mine. Nobody else's."

I was stunned by the sincerity of his words. His little speech made my heart swell with so much love I thought my heart might pop like a balloon in my chest. I grabbed his shoulders and brought his lips to mine, in a deep, emotional kiss. When we pulled apart, heaving for air like a couple of marathoners, I looked straight at him, and I swore my gaze was so deep I could see his soul.

"Emmett, I am yours. Every part of me is yours. Especially this." I placed his hand over my heart. "I will be for as long as you want me."

He gave me another bruising kiss, and when we broke apart, I could tell in his eyes, that there was more he needed to say. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, I love you with everything I have, and if you love me like you say you do, I'm going to need you to believe me, no matter how crazy I might sound."

His words scared me. "Believe you? Em what is it? I'll believe you please, baby, tell me."

Another shuddering breath.

"Bella, I think that something is coming. I don't know when or why or even what _it _is…but when it comes, and I can feel that it will we need to be ready. Because Bella, baby, it's coming for us."

I felt myself beginning to shake. What was coming for us? Even though I couldn't tell for sure, if what Emmett was saying was true, I had promised to believe him, and the truthfulness and pleading of his eyes told me I had to keep my promise.

"Okay Em. I believe you. What ever is coming we will be ready for together."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and then pushed me gently down to a laying position.

'Thank you Bella. You're probably tired, go to sleep babe." He kissed my forehead.

After being told something was 'coming for us' you can imagine that I wouldn't exactly be thrilled to sleep alone. So even though I knew it was probably wildly inappropriate, and that I would probably be grounded for life if my parents ever found him, I asked him to stay the night with me. I pulled back my covers and scooted to make room for his massiveness. Since I was already breaking the rules, I wiggled closer and curled up against my big man, and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I reached blindly toward my nightstand and when I couldn't find the snooze button, I settled for angrily ripping the plug from the wall. As I stood to get up I noticed a note on my nightstand.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I laid a lot on you last night, and I wanted to thank you for being so trusting and wonderful. You're really the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I'll be by in the morning to pick you up for school. I love you._

_Emmett. _

I read the note twice. Well one line specifically. _You're really the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. _Even though I knew Emmett and I were 'boyfriend and girlfriend' I was swooning that he'd called me _his girlfriend. _After stowing the note in my desk drawer, I headed for the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and I found myself thinking about everything that Em and I had talked about last night. After my shower, I dressed and went down to have something to eat before Emmett came. When his jeep pulled in, I raced out the front door, eager to see him even though we had spent the night together. The way I thought it made it sound dirty and I was blushing as I hopped into the passenger seat. Emmett flashed me his dimpled grin and held my hand on the way to school. The day went soundly and by the time lunch rolled around, I was practically sprinting to the cafeteria. Since I was never an athlete, and my family didn't have the best track record of gracefulness, I found myself hurtling towards the marble. I squeezed my eyes shut, and braced for the impact, but it never came. I felt a strong pair of arms encircle my waist and was about to turn around and thank whoever it was when an involuntary shudder ran through me. The arms around me felt like ice, and as much as I tried I couldn't turn around in the iron grip. I was about to bring out 'mean Bella' when I felt breath at my ear and a voice like melted caramel floated out to me.

"You should really be more careful, wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." The voice whispered. I was finally released and turned to face my rescuer; I almost fell flat on my face again. His hair was coppery and disheveled, and his eyes were the most vivid crimson. He smirked and strode on ahead, not looking back, and it was then that I knew, Emmett had been right. We did need to be ready, and it was now, because I had just met the _it _that was coming for us.

**A/N: Okay, so this is not at all what I was planning. This chapter really had a mind of its own, and I hope you like it. I'm sure you know who her rescuer is (cause you're all smart cookies!) and he wasn't originally going to be in this story either, but he just popped up! I would love and appreciate if you would tell me your opinions on his place in the story! Oh and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted a lemon for this chapter, it's just that if I'm going to continue, I need to kind of drag it out. Well I'm finished, like I said, please review and leave me your thoughts!**

**Love-Taylor **


	4. Confrontations and Confessions

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Before I get into the good stuff, I really want to thank everyone who likes my writing. I know my updates take long, but you guys are loyal and supportive anyway and it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always please review! **

I watched him walk away down the hall. I'm not sure how long I'd been standing there when Emmett came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled his face in my neck. When he noticed that I was despondent, he leaned down and ask me what was wrong. I wasn't sure if I should be direct and tell him that I just met our reason for peril or be breezy and try to blow it off. Apparently my mind was choosing for me, and I ended up saying

"Have you met the new guy?" My voice still sound slightly dazed from my own encounter with him.

Emmett looked puzzled and thought for a moment before he responded.

"Do you mean Edward Cullen? Yeah, I've seen him around, I had fifth period with him. Odd guy, it felt like he was staring at me the entire class."

I was positive now that Edward was the 'it' Emmett has mentioned last night. I mean why else would he have had strange encounter with both Em and I already? Emmett tapped my shoulder, effectively ending my train of thought. While I was daydreaming, Em had asked me if there was a reason for my sudden curiosity.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm just overreacting. I almost fell in the hall, and he caught me. He was just odd, and I got this weird vibe from him. He looked at me like I was his prey… and his eyes! They were most peculiar shade of red…do you think they were contacts?" As I continued musing over weird-wards eye color, I failed to notice that beside me, Emmett had gone rigid. I put my hand to his face in an attempt to calm him down. His posture relaxed slightly but when he turned to look at me his eyes were blazing.

"Em, are you okay?" His hands that were still on my waist became tighter and tighter and though I dare not ask him to let go, the increasing pressure had me fearing for my poor hips and fearing the reason behind the force. Emmett took a couple of deep breaths and I waited patiently while he tried to compose himself.

"It's just extremely…bothersome" the lack of restraint in his voice told that bothersome was not nearly a strong enough word for what he was feeling. "To know that he had his hands on _**my **_girl. And on top of that he was clearly flirting with you!" His voice had become louder again and I knew he was trying hard not to punch a wall or something.

"Shh…" I soothed, "You know that I'm only yours" I pecked him on the lips "plus Edward really creeps me out."

Emmett chuckled and he seemed to be satisfied with my reassurances. We walked into the cafeteria and headed toward our regular spots…only to realize that someone was already seated there.

I swear I heard Emmett _growl, _as we made our way over to our usually empty table which was now inhabited by none other then Edward Cullen.

I squeezed his hand, telling him to ignore him, and this wasn't a huge deal.

As we reached the table, I saw Edward's ominous red eyes flash down to where my hand was joined with Emmett's. Now I might have been over-analyzing things but I swore I saw him sneer at our PDA.

Emmett sat and pulled me down next to him. There was tense silence and I could feel the emotions in the air, threatening to suffocate me. It was Edward's musical voice that broke the ice.

"I save you from falling, and I don't even get a hello?" he said, amusement laced in his voice.

"I…" I began, but was cut off by Emmett's tightly controlled voice.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to say Bella" his tone was strained from trying to control his obviously building anger. Edward gave a loud harsh laugh.

"And who do we have here?" Edward inquired. "Bella's bodyguard perhaps?"

I could tell that, that was the end of Emmett's patience. He stood from the table looming over Edward. His nostrils were flaring, and his eyes were doing that odd blazing thing again.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm her _boyfriend_. I'll have you know though, that I could be her bodyguard as well, if needed." It was clearly a threat, and if it were anyone else, I'm sure they would have run for the hills by now, considering that Emmett was pretty huge and he sounded like he ate nails for breakfast, but Edward didn't flinch.

Instead, he stood up from the table as well, matching Em for height but paling in comparison to his massive width.

"I assure you that you can't protect her from _everything _in this world." Edward's voice was eerily calm, but I could sense the threat behind his words and it made me shrink further back into my seat.

I noticed that as this was going on, some other students had gathered near our table, probably anticipating a fight. Something told me that I couldn't let it come to a physical confrontation, because even though Emmett was strong and skilled, I knew he wouldn't win this time.

As I stood and began tugging on his hand, praying silently that he would let this go and just leave with me, he turned to me, then back to Edward and looked him right in the eye.

"She _is _mine. _**Only **_mine." Emmett said before he grabbed my hand roughly and began towing me out of the cafeteria.

Before I could block it out, Edward's eerie voice floated to my ears and I heard him say "not for long."

* * *

We made it all the way to the school parking lot before I dared to speak to him.

"Are you alright, Emmett?" Yes it was a really dumb question, considering he was anything _but _alright, but I couldn't think of anything else.

He stopped the pacing and muttering he had been doing, and came over to me. He wrapped in one of his signature bear hugs, and stroked my hair, and so quietly that I almost didn't hear he whispered 'I'm sorry'.

I pulled out of his embrace and I was startled to see unshed tears in his eyes. Never had I seen my Emmett cry. It broke my heart and I pulled him back to me.

"Sorry for what? You can't possibly think you did anything wrong?" I was shocked to say the least. Everything that had gone down was clearly a by-product of Edward's instigating.

"No, I don't think I did anything wrong, but...I'm about to." he said. Okay now I was confused. I swear today had been the most emotional day I'd ever had in my life.

"Emmett what do you mean? You-you're not...breaking up with me are you?" My voice cracked on the last word, and I could feel the hysteria building in my chest. What would I do if he didn't want to be with me anymore? We'd only been together a friggin day, was I really that terrible of a girlfriend?

"No Bella, _I'm _not breaking up with _you, _but _you_ might want to breakup with _me, _after this." I relaxed, after he said he wasn't leaving me, but I still didn't have any answers and I was losing my patience.

"Of course I'm not breaking up with you! I love you, now spit it out!" I didn't normally raise my voice, so he knew when I did that I was really angry.

"Bella, I feel like something is going to happen soon. And it's not going to be good. When that time comes...I...I..." he was trying hard not to let any tears fall. Did he really think anything he said would make me leave him? I was more likely to sprout wings and fly. I took his hand in mine in an effort to comfort him. It must have worked just a little, for he continued.

"When that time comes, I don't want either of us to feel like we missed out on certain parts of our relationship." It took me a couple of minutes to process the key points of what he was saying.

"So...what you're telling me is, whenever this bad thing happens it's going to separate us, and you want to make sure we fulfill our...wants before we're separated?" He looked confused, and I was really hoping I wouldn't have to explain. I was already blushing, thinking about what I had to say next.

"You're telling me you want to have sex, right Emmett?" His eyes became comically large and he began ringing his hands, as he fumbled for words. For a second I thought I might have guessed wrong, before he gave a sigh and nodded his head.

All I could do was laugh. The adorably nervous look on his face, threw me into a fit of giggles that had me clutching my sides and tears running down my face. He thought I didn't want to _do it?_ One: He's absolutely gorgeous! And Two: He's my boyfriend and I'm head-over-heels in love with the guy! Of course I wanted to _do it. _

Emmett was still standing there looking terrified and as soon as I caught my breath, I assured him I wasn't laughing at him.

"Em, why would you be nervous about asking me that? I love you for god's sake!" I gave him a kiss, and he looked relieved. He blushed then, another thing I'd never seen him do, and when he spoke his voice was timid.

"So...you want to...you know?" he looked down. I lifted his chin, and summoned my inner seductress.

"Of course, I want to _you know." _I ran one finger down his chest and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. I leaned up and licked the shell of his ear before I whispered

"My place or yours?" He shuddered and reached for his keys.

"Get in" he said, his voice was deep and gravely. I did as was told, and he drove us as fast as his car would go, towards my house.

**Okay so there you have it! Yes, the next chapter will be a lemon! ;) I know that Emmett is a little out of character, but ohh well! Please leave me your thoughts! Also, if I do a chapter in one of the guys POV would you rather it be Ed or Em? Thanks again for the support!**

**-Love Taylor!:D**


	5. Seconds and Firsts

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I know that's its been FOREVER, but school has started up again and I find myself with less and less time to update *sad face* I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise I'll try to find time to update sooner! As always please review :) **

I didn't think about anything but Emmett as we sped down the street to my house. I didn't think about creepy Edward, or the fact that we were skipping class, nothing. Just Emmett. There was palpable sexual tension in the air and Em's knuckles were white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. He made the sharp turn into my driveway and was out of the car in less then three seconds. _Somebody's eager _I thought to myself. He opened my door and helped me out, and then continued to help me to the front door in haste. He frantically wiggled the door knob, and I think he even whispered 'open sesame' when it wouldn't budge. I cleared my throat and jangled my keys in front of his face. He smiled sheepishly and stepped aside so I could unlock the door. As soon as it swung open, Emmett lifted me and slung me over his shoulder. I don't really know why but I erupted into a fit of giggles, as he took the steps two at a time and led us to my bedroom.

Emmett laid me gently down on top of my bed and the giggles died in my throat when I saw his tender expression. I became nervous and excited all at once. My face flushed my breathing quickened and I might have drooled just a tiny bit when Emmett stripped his shirt off. He walked over to me and took hold of my shoulders. He pushed me down slowly until I was lying down, and then crawled up and hovered over me, his hands on the sides of my head. I could smell his breath, sweet and cool on my face as he took steady breaths. Calm as ever he leaned down and brushed his lips sweetly over mine. The gesture was not particularly sexual but it made my panties grow damp, and I wanted more of Emmett. I grabbed hold of his arms and craned my neck upwards to capture his lips in a more powerful embrace. He responded eagerly, moving his mouth along mine and brushing his tongue along my lips, before slipping it into my mouth. The kiss was graceful and full of love that I was sure both of us could feel. I pushed him away and discarded my own shirt, thanking god I hadn't worn one of my 'little girl' bra's today. Emmett took in the sight of my bare chest and squeezed his eyes closed for a minute before he hesitantly reached out to brush the swell of my breast. I shivered and put my hand on top of his to let him know I liked what he was doing. To further encourage him I reached behind me and undid the clasps of the fabric before letting it fall to the floor with our shirts. He took a sharp intake of breath, and slowly began kneading my flesh. I moaned, quietly and I could feel his hardness against my thigh. I brought my hand to the waistband of his pants and expertly undid the button and zipper. I could see him, long and thick through his briefs and feeling bold, I cupped him firmly in my hand. A deep sounding groan rumbled in his chest and when I looked to his face his eyes were closed tightly.

"Bella…" his voice was deep, and heavy with lust. "I want you to know how much I love you. You're…my first Bella, and I want this to be special for the both of us."

Was it possible to love him even more? He was the sweetest, most caring, loving guy that I knew, and I took a minute to reflect on how I got so lucky. It made my heart ache to realize that this could all come to end, if Edward started to interfere. I had to push that thought away for now though, because Emmett was still waiting for me to say something.

"Emmett, I love you so much. You're the best friend, and boyfriend I could ever hope to have. You're my first too, and it will be special because it's you and me."

His eyes were shining with adoration, as he stood me up and lowered my jeans, and then my underwear. He slid his own boxers off, and we stood together, unembarrassed of our nudity. He motioned for me to lie down again and I did. He climbed back over me, and I could feel the heat from his body. He looked to me and his eyes held a silent question, _are you ready?_ I nodded. I felt his tip at my core and I braced myself for him. Inch by inch he slid deeper into me. The pain was unimaginable. When he tapped my barrier, he looked to me with concern. I couldn't imagine anymore pain, but knew if I wanted pleasure, pain would have to come first. With that I took a deep breath and gave him an okay sign. He pushed. My vision became spotted, and though I tried hard not to make noise, because I knew he'd feel bad, I couldn't help the wince that passed my lips.

Emmett was shaking and his head was hung down.

"I'm…sorry Bella." His voice was coming in gasps. I could the veins bulging in his arms, and the muscles coiling and bunching. The pain was now a dull burning and I realized that Emmett must be very uncomfortable.

"Emmett" I whispered. He looked up to me, his features tight, and controlled. I placed a hand on his cheek. "You can move now babe, I'm ready."

"You're…sure?" His voice was still strained. I nodded my head, and he slowly pulled back out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he mumbled incoherent words, as he moved slowly in and out. The pleasure began as he kept moving, and I found myself making little noises of want.

"Bella" he groaned "God, you feel so amazing. I…don't know how much longer I can…ughhh." I could tell from the tightening fire in the pit of my stomach that I wasn't going to last much longer either. I was meeting him thrust for thrust now, and his movements were becoming erratic and sloppy.

"Emmett! Oh god…so close." I squeezed my eyes shut as my orgasm over took me, setting every nerve in my body on fire. I saw flashes of color go off behind my lids and knew Emmett was riding out his own orgasm as he grunted and groaned. Finally we both were still. Still on my bed, we laid next to each other, a tangle of sweaty limbs. Our breathing was broken, and I'm sure I looked a mess. Before I got up to clean myself, I rolled over to Emmett who had fallen asleep and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I love you Emmett" I whispered. Then I headed off to take a shower.

When I came back into the room in my towel, Emmett had put his pants back on and was sitting on my bed. He noticed me and smiled a gorgeous smile, dimples and all. His face fell slightly and he rushed out some sort of apology.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. I was bewildered, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I feel like such a jerk! I fell asleep right after we…god I'm sorry." I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. I kissed him long, and lovingly.

"Don't be sorry, you're adorable when you're sleeping" I smiled.

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"Of course not!" he looked relieved, and I laughed to myself about how cute he was. I walked to my dresser and got dressed. I looked at the clock on the wall and went immediately into panic mode. How did it get so late?

"Emmett!" I shouted frantically. "You've got to get out of here! It's almost four-thirty! Renee is gonna be home any minute!" I was pacing around my room, trying to think of a way to get him out of here. I didn't notice Emmett had gotten up from my bed until he gripped my shoulders.

"Bella, calm down. I'll just go out the window, it's no big deal." He smiled. My breath came out in a whoosh, and I gave him a grateful hug.

"Bella?" I turned back around. "I just wanted to say I love you. That was amazing today." His smile was warm, and beautiful. I kissed him full on the lips and returned his feelings of love and amazement before he left through my window.

Could I get any luckier?

* * *

I was sore the next morning, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that I would probably get in trouble for skipping class today, or that I'd have to see creepy Edward in seventh period. Everything I did yesterday was worth it. I got dressed, and grabbed a power bar for breakfast while I waited for Emmett. I glanced at the clock. _Seven-thirty-five. _He should be here by now. Maybe he's sick? I waited at lease ten more minutes before I couldn't wait any longer. I had already skipped; I didn't need to be tardy too. I hopped in my own truck for the first time in what felt like years, and made my way to school. As I pulled into a spot and got out, I scanned the lot for Emmett's jeep, and when I didn't find it my stomach clenched. _Brush it off Bella _I mentally berated myself. _Emmett's fine, he's probably just running late, or not feeling good. _I briskly walked to my first class, still not fully confident in my reassurances of Em's whereabouts.

The day was positively boring. I went through my classes, not fully paying attention to what the teachers were saying. I was still getting a weird twisting in my stomach about Em. It just wasn't like him to not show up. And if he wasn't feeling good I'm sure he would have at least called. It was seventh period now, and I was headed to math, with my least favorite person. I entered the classroom and sat in my normal seat which was usually filled by friend Angela. Today Angela sat up front, and I gave her a confused glance as I passed her; she shrugged. Then _he _walked in. He went up to the teacher's desk and I saw him lean down and have a brief conversation, before I saw him strolling in my direction. _Oh no. No, No, NO! You are NOT sitting next to me you world class creeper. Shoo!_ Despite my silent chant, he plopped right down next to me anyway, and cast me a lazy smirk, that grew when he saw my returning eye roll.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked casually.

"Not particularly, no." I answered back.

"Well, I figured you could use some male company today, since your usual arm candy isn't present." He flashed that arrogant smirk again.

"How do you know that _Emmett _isn't here?" the feeling of dread was swirling in my stomach again.

"It's difficult not to notice, when that big oaf is missing." His eyes were gleaming. He knew that the oaf comment would get a rise out of me.

"Emmett is not an oaf! You're just jealous that we have each other. And I swear if you did _anything _to him I will kill you myself." He responded with a quiet, but hearty laugh.

"You? Kill me? Well wouldn't that be a site." He took hold of my shoulders then, and I shivered from the chill, and the fear. He leaned his mouth down to my ear.

"And your right, Bella" the way my name sounded in his voice made me sick. "I am jealous of you and him, very jealous." He leaned away, and there was a gleam in his red irises. He had done something to Emmett, and it was terrible. The fear choked my heart, and made my breathing hitch. I got up from seat, and raced out of the room, muttering to my teacher that I had a bathroom emergency. I raced toward the front door of the building, and out to my truck. I was skipping again, but I didn't care. How could things go from wonderful to horrific in just a day? I sped down the road, not knowing where I was actually going; just hoping my instincts would take me to Emmett, and hoping that I wouldn't be too late.

**Well there you have it! I think that I'll do the next chapter in Emmett's POV. I hope you guys liked (if you did show me some love, and review!) and I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffy, I'll try to update soon! Thanks again for the support!**

**-Love Taylor**


	6. Losing the Fight

**A/N: Hello everyone! I can't begin to say how sorry I am. School is a mother…well you get the point. I have no time to myself anymore and I just want to thank you all who read my dabbles. Before I get into it I want to thank the guys who reviewed last chapter. **

**AriesFireQn, JeaBaby, hiddenfanggirl16, ForTheLoveOfEmmett, sassygirl91, and MysteryTwiLover058. Thank you so much for sticking it out with me and reviewing, and thank you to everyone else who reads! I decided to put this chapter in Em's POV and I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I'd be having a naked party with all the Cullen boys. People have naked parties right…?**

**EPOV:**

"Emmett!" Bella shouted frantically. "You've got to get out of here! It's almost four-thirty! Renee is gonna be home any minute!" She started pacing. As cute as she looked all nervous and jerky I went to stop her before she had a heart attack.

"Bella, calm down. I'll just go out the window, it's no big deal." I gave her a reassuring smile.

I was about to hop out of her window when I turned around again. She was beautiful. Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were still tinged the most adorable shade of pink.

"Bella? I just wanted to say I love you. That was amazing today." I gave her one last squeeze before I dropped out her window and made my way over to the jeep. Swiftly I pulled out of her driveway and headed toward my own house.

On the drive home I couldn't stop thinking about my girl. What she had done for me today, joining with her in that way…it was just unreal. It was hands down the best thing to happen in my eighteen years of life. Before I knew it was pulling up to my house and walking to the front door. I noticed neither of my parents cars were in the driveway._ That's weird, usually their home by now. _I shrugged it off and unlocked the door.

Inside, my house was eerily dark and silent.

Cautiously I stepped in and looked around. Nothing seemed to be broken or out of place, so I dismissed the idea that a burglar or something had broken in. I took a few more steps and decided to look upstairs.

While I was doing my inspection of the second floor I remembered that I hadn't locked the front door. _Here I am looking for an intruder, when I basically just left the door open for one to come in! _I smacked my hand to my forehead in the "I could have had a V-8" way and made my way back downstairs.

The front door was closed and locked.

Edward Cullen was standing in my kitchen.

My surprise almost instantly transformed into the darkest hatred I possessed. I stomped angrily toward him and immediately got in his face.

"What are you doing here Cullen? How'd you get my address?" By the time this was over I was sure a scowl would be permanently etched on my face.

His voice as usual when he spoke held no emotion, but easily made me fearful and on edge.

"That information isn't important" he told me. I was about to protest when he began again. "What is important however is what I came here to discuss."

"Oh yeah, and why should I let you waste any of my time with what I'm sure is gonna be bullshit anyways?" I replied bitterly.

The mischievous and somewhat evil gleam that always seemed to be in his eyes shined bright.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to waste your time. I just thought maybe you would want to know about Bella." He headed for my front door.

I wanted to tell him to go to hell, tell him that Bella and I were just fine and that whatever he had to say was probably a load of crap anyways. But I was just too curious.

"Wait" I began, "What about Bella?" He turned back to face me, the gleam still present in his red orbs.

"I'm glad you've decided to hear me out. It would've been a shame to kill Bella without even giving you my proposition."

My blood boiled and I felt my face go red with furious anger. I had to calm down though, or I would never know what this insane man was talking about. I kept my voice even as I asked

"Kill Bella? What are you talking about?"

"Well Emmett let me put it this way. I've been around for a long time, and when I want something I always get it. Bella just happens to be that something and _you're _in _my _way."

I was sure my face showed outrage but he continued on.

"I'm here to give you a chance to back down. Leave Bella alone and she doesn't get killed…better yet _you _don't get killed.

"Let me get this straight" I snarled out "I have to give Bella up to you or you'll kill me?"

"Very good Emmett, would you like a treat?" He mocked.

That was it. I wasn't going to take this. I got in his face again.

"I will _never_ give up Bella. Do you hear me? _NEVER._"

I thought I had won, and I stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest and letting a victorious smirk spread my lips. He smirked back at me, sinister and grotesque.

And then I was against the wall. Edward's hands, cold as ice, were wrapped in a vice grip around my neck. My feet were dangling above the ground and I was pretty sure that he had crushed my windpipe. I struggled and wheezed, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't free myself from his stony grasp.

Then he was in _my face_, his lips just inches from my ear. I could feel his wintry breath on my skin as he whispered to me.

"Then I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences." He laughed a short, mean bark of a laugh.

I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt what little air I had left being choked out of my lungs, and prepared my self for death.

Edward laughed again, this time a mocking laugh, as he let his grip loosen very slightly, so that I was barley breathing.

"The best idea just popped into my head" he told me. The casualness of his tone was sickening. It was as if he didn't notice he held me against the wall ready to kill me without remorse.

"Instead of killing you, I've decided to give you a fate much, _much_ worse. I'm going to make you exactly like me. Do you know what I am Emmett?" His grip loosened more so he could hear my reply.

I breathed in a lung full of air and sharply replied "No."

"I'm a vampire Emmett" he said matter-of-factly. "Vampire's drink human blood, like I'm about to drink yours. Except I'm not going to drain you, I'm going to _turn _you."

He was a lunatic. Absolutely insane. _A vampire? Seriously? _

"You don't believe me?" he asked, seeing the skepticism in my eyes. "Give me a second and I'll demonstrate. Unless you don't want to hear why my plan is so brilliant?"

I shook my head as best I could. I _didn't_ want to hear it. I was loosing air by the minute and I'd rather he just choke me instead of boring me to death with his vampire nonsense.

"I'll tell you anyway" he said. "You see Emmett, in a minute when I turn you; you'll become what's known as a newborn. The worst thing about newborn's? They're terrible with control. I can't tell you how many people I killed when I was changed. I wonder how many you'll go through…" he pondered.

As I was about to suggest he just kill me and get it over with the easy way he shushed and spoke again.

"The way I see it Emmett, there's really only one more thing I can say." He smiled wide flashing me a gleaming set of canines.

"If I can't have Bella, _nobody can."_

That was last thing I remembered before his teeth tore through my throat and I succumbed to the dark.

**OH EM GEE. So that was intense right? I hope you guys like this chapter. It was difficult to write in Emmett's POV, and I hope I did okay for you! In case you didn't get it, this is what happened that led to Emmett being 'absent' from school. That's it for right now, and I'm not gonna make any promises about the next update. But I will try my damn hardest to get it up lickety split lol! Thank you again and again **_**and **_**AGAIN to ALL of my amazing readers who still read my work and review. I wish I could send you all balloons and rainbows and unicorns! Leave me a nice little review to let me know you still love me, and anything you want to see in future chappies. Until next time!**

**-Love Taylor :)**


	7. Pay the Price

**A/N: Hey guys! My break from school has started and I am so grateful for it, because that means I have time to update! I hope you like this chapter and as always please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV:**

As I sped down the street going well over the speed limit, I was trying to think logically. _What would be the most obvious place to look for him? _I thought. Apparently my gut was telling me to go to his house, because the next thing I knew I was parked in Emmett's driveway. His car was here! My first thought was to get out of the car and sprint frantically into the house. But something else in my gut had me rooted to my seat in the car.

_Your boyfriend, the love of your life could be lying dead inside, and you don't want to go in because your _gut _told you it was a bad idea? _I really needed to look into buying a verbal filter for my inner voice.

But my annoying conscientious won out and I got out of my car. Cautiously I walked up to Emmett's door.

I had been to this house probably over a hundred times, but never had I felt the fear I was experiencing now, as I reached my hand out to turn the knob. _Locked._ This was not good. I did the only other thing I could think of. I cried. And I banged as hard as I could with my fist on the old wooden door to his house. I cried harder and prayed to god that he was just in on the couch with the flu. When my banging got no reply and my eyes were swollen and red, I decided I couldn't do anything more. I got into my car and sat there in his driveway. Before I could drive back to my house I had to get myself together. So I screamed out my frustrations, took pity on myself, on Emmett, on our entire two-day relationship that meant more to me then any other relationship I'd ever had. And then I drove home, numb and more depressed then I had been in my entire life.

When I pulled into my own driveway I barley had the strength to walk myself up the front steps. I didn't have any desire to either. If Emmett was dead, there was no point in my being here. He was my whole life. My best friend, my partner in crime, _my deepest love._

I stepped into my kitchen and noticed I'd skipped dinner when my stomach gave a loud growl. _Who cares about food, who cares about anything without him here._ I thought, while a silent tear ran down my face.

With that last thought I trudged up to my room, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, a fine sheen of sweat covering my entire body.

The nightmare I had been trapped in moments before was the worst one I'd had in a few days.

It'd been almost a week since I had seen or heard from Emmett. I was trying to keep my hopes up telling myself he was on vacation or visiting a sick relative. I knew that if I let myself think he was…_dead_… I'd do something insane and Renee and Charlie were worried as it was.

Everyday the pain of loss made it a struggle just to get out of bed. It didn't help that I was dead tired from lack of sleep, or that things at school were terrible as well. My grades were falling and I couldn't care less and every thing I saw I related to Emmett. _That's the space we parked in for Emmett's first big football game, that's the tree we carved our names into when we were twelve, that's where we sat in the cafeteria with each other since middle school…_I could feel hot tears brimming in my eyes as I got dressed for school. I threw on whatever was on my floor, not caring if it was clean, and pulled my hair back into a sloppy knot.

I didn't eat breakfast, even though my mother tried to persuade me every morning and every evening at dinner to at least have _something _to eat. But I couldn't do it…because a part of me really didn't care if I lived or not. _Because there's nothing worth living for if he's not around_ I thought sadly as I walked out to my truck. I climbed into the cab and was startled to see a white envelope on the passenger seat. My heart skipped a beat at the possibility that it might be Emmett who sent me the letter. I quickly reminded myself not to get my hopes up. Good thing that I didn't. I took a good look at the envelope and realized that the annoyingly elegant script on the front couldn't possibly be from my Emmett.

Confused and disappointed I tore open the letter and found one sheet of ivory stationary inside printed with the same elegant handwriting as on the front.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sure you were hoping this letter would be from your precious Emmett, but it's only me. _

Immediately I knew who the letter was from. Edward. Hot, angry tears that I couldn't control flowed from my eyes. I stopped crying long enough to finish reading his stupid letter.

_If you haven't crumpled this letter already you will find that there is a point in my writing to you. I know you've been quite distraught over the sudden…disappearance of your boyfriend. _I could almost see the way he would snicker while writing the words 'sudden disappearance'. If I'd had any doubts that Edward was responsible for whatever had happened to Emmett they were gone now. I continued reading.

_As you've probably assumed by now I may know some things about his…situation. I'm sure that you can understand that it would be much, much easier to explain this to you in person, and I would be thoroughly delighted if you would sit with me in lunch today. _

I hated the idea of sitting alone, and being in close proximity to Edward. But he had information about Emmett…or so he said. Either way it was the first ray of hopefulness to shine through for me in almost a week. I was just about to back out of my driveway and head for school, when I realized I'd missed the last line of Edward's note.

_But Bella, you should remember…I'm a man that likes to bargain. My information will not be given without a price._

_Yours truly, Edward. _

A chill swept down my spine after reading the last line, and it wasn't from the brisk morning air.

* * *

My morning classes that were before lunch seemed to go impossibly slow. I couldn't pay attention to a single word any one of my teachers was saying and by the time I was sitting in the class I had before lunch I was practically bouncing in my seat.

The last three periods I had been trying to think of what I was going to say to Edward and what kind of things he knew about Emmett. The thing I was worried about most was the 'price' he'd mentioned in his note. Who knew what this crazy man had in mind as his 'price'.

I was at the entrance to the cafeteria now. Was I really ready for this encounter? What if it was just another trick to get me near him and then he could finally kidnap me or whatever else he had been thinking of doing? _It's now or never Bella_ I told myself. I took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria.

My eyes met his instantly. Brown meeting red. _Good meeting evil _I thought humorlessly. He motioned for me to come on over, like we were the best of friends. I made my way over slowly, preparing myself as I got nearer and nearer until finally I was there, sitting across from him.

"I see you got my note Bella." He smiled.

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"Ooo, I see someone's in a foul mood. May I ask what the matter is?" his grin turned sarcastic.

"Edward" his name sounded wrong on my tongue "you know why I'm upset. Could you please just name your price so I can get the information about Emmett? Is there even any information, or was this just another trick?"

He placed a hand over his heart and put on an expression of fake shock.

"I'm surprised at you Bella. Do you not find me a man that is true to his word?" he looked expectant for my answer.

"You know I don't. Now can you please just tell what it is you want?" I was getting frustrated at his stalling.

"You're no fun" he pouted, but then sighed as he saw my annoyed expression. "Fine, my price is this." He leaned across the table, my face level with his firm chest. His head was bent to my ear and I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered. "One kiss is my price. One kiss from you Bella and the information is yours."

I'm sure I heard my jaw hit the floor and my face had gone pale and ashen. _A kiss? Was the guy mentally stable? He had to be insane to think that I, or any girl with a brain, would kiss_ him. _But think Bella, _my inner voice chided me_ its one little kiss in exchange for information that could help you find Emmett. Do you really want to throw away your one chance of finding him? _This was too much. I tried to stand, but I was feeling lightheaded and I swayed, almost toppling over but Edward caught me. He leaned down to my ear once again.

"I'll give you until the end of the day tomorrow my sweet Bella." He crooned.

His voice made me sick, and I couldn't form words so I just nodded my head.

As soon as he let me go I ran to the ladies room, locking myself in a stall.

And I cried again, for probably the twentieth time in the last five days. Not only was I exhausted, but now I had to make one of the hardest decisions I'd had to make in a long time.

_Do I kiss Edward, or not?_

**WHEW. That was really hard. I hope you guys liked (review and let me know :D) because it is now 3 a.m. and I'm more tired then I have ever been! Lucky for me I can sleep in! I'll try to update again before my break ends but it might be hard with the New Year coming up, so no promises. Thank you for reading!**

**~Love Taylor**


	8. Fire and Ice

**A/N: HI! It's a week off for me, so here I am, writing for all you lovely people who have been keeping up with this story. YOU GUYS ROCK! Well I'll get to it. OH. By the way this will chapter will start with Em's POV then switch to Bella's!**

I was on fire…literally. I could feel my body bursting into flames as I fell to unconsciousness. I had no idea where I was. I didn't care that it was a possibility that the monster called Edward had left me burning on my kitchen floor, with a chance of my parents walking in at any second, all I could think of was the all consuming heat that was shooting through my veins. And of course there was Bella.

My poor, sweet, beautiful Bella. Who knew what that… _thing_ had done to her? If I wasn't actually dying, although I'm certain that I am, I would kill him and not think twice about.

I didn't have a lot of time to think about these things though. The fire sweeping through my body made it near impossible to focus on anything less then the pain. It was like somebody had cut me open and was rubbing my insides with sandpaper. Hell, that didn't even cover what I was feeling. It was indescribable, _unbearable. _

Through the inferno raging in my mind, I tried to think of anything Edward had said to me before he attacked. _It's important _my mind whispered _try hard Emmett, try to remember._ Suddenly words flashed to the forefront of my thoughts. _Newborn…Vampire…No control…If I can't have her nobody can…_No. It couldn't be true. Was that what was happening? I was turning into a…_vampire?_ I knew it was impossible, irrational but what else could it be? Next a picture came to my mind. Edward ripping through my throat, but not killing me. I should have known that I wasn't dead. I should have known he would think that my death would be too easy, that it would be no fun for him.

I didn't have anymore time though. The fire climbed higher, burned brighter, hotter and I couldn't think. I could only scream and hope that nobody would hear as I turned into a creature beyond anything I believed.

**Bella's POV:**

I was still locked in the ladies room. Skipping class was becoming a regular habit of mine.

How could I kiss Edward? The very idea of being close to his cold, stony form and intense red eyes, made me sick. But…Emmett.

If there was information about him, how could I not do whatever I could to get it? I cried harder as my heart ached, and I pulled my hair in frustration. I'd never had to make a decision this hard.

I decided I had to go home, so I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the nurse's office. But of course I didn't make it there without being stopped by the very man who plagued my every thought.

"Bella? Have you been crying?" his velvet voice asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. I wished with everything I had that I could slap him across his stupid stony face…but I knew that I would just end up doing damage to myself instead.

"Why would you care?" I spat back. "Get out of my way Edward." He still stood there smirk plastered to his face, his stance cocky.

"Of course I care Bella. Here, let me escort you to the nurse. That is where you're going, right?" His voice was suspicious and it gave me the feeling he knew much more about me then he let on.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." I went to brush past him, and make a dramatic exit but he grabbed me by the upper arms roughly and shoved me against the wall. I opened my mouth to scream, but his hand came down over my mouth and strangled any sound I was hoping to let loose.

He leaned down to my ear, and for the first time I noticed the spicy, sweet smell of his skin. Just like everything else about him, it made me feel nauseous.

"I've tried to be nice to you Bella. Up until now, I think I've been the perfect gentlemen."

His hand was still firmly in place over my mouth so I could answer him. I doubt I would have either way. I wasn't afraid to admit that at this moment, alone with him in the hallway that I was more frightened then I had been in a while. Edward continued talking to me.

"If you've noticed, I have little tolerance for disobedience. And you my pet have been quite the brat, since we've met. Don't worry though I'm sure I can get you to behave."

He started walking us towards the front of the building. I realized he was taking me out of school. To where, I had no idea. But I was _not _about to find out. I struggled and kicked, and tried to scream even though the attempt was pathetic due to his hand. He pushed me against the wall once more. This time when he looked at me I turned my head away, the anger in his features to intense for me to handle.

"Listen, now Bella." He jerked my face back to look at him. Tears streamed down my cheeks, wet and salty. They were angry tears, sad tears, _scared tears. _But I could do nothing but be still and listen while he threatened me.

"You have no idea how easy it is for me to kill the people you care about. I can get into your house like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"I can kill your parents, your friends, and I _already _killed that pest of a boyfriend…of course that's in a metaphorical sense." My heart wretched in my chest, hurt and confused at his mention of Emmett. _What did he mean metaphorical? _

"If you would just shut up and cooperate, I won't have to kill your loved ones. Do you understand?"

What could I do? Nothing, I could do nothing. So I nodded that I understood and he smiled and then we left the school.

* * *

We crossed the school parking lot, his hand wrapped around my wrist even though I was far to scared to run anyway. I was beginning to see that Edward wasn't your normal everyday guy. He was dangerous, evil, and I was a weak, pathetic girl who could do nothing but what he told me to do.

We approached a shiny BMW, and he shoved me into the passenger seat. A moment later, he slid into the driver's side and revved the engine of his expensive car. We sped down the road and even though I was scarred out of my mind, I couldn't help the question that bubbled to my lips.

"P-please could you at least tell me where you're taking me?" My voice was shaky and I hated that I sounded so feeble and frightened in front of him.

"You will not ask questions, Isabella." I lowered my head, the warning obvious in his tone of voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him exhale a breath.

"But because you asked so politely, I will grant you this one answer. We are going to my home." My head jerked to look at him, shock and anger clear on my face, but I said nothing. I knew I had already pushed my luck with the first question, but I was dying to ask why he was taking me to his house. As if he read my mind, he spoke again.

"We're going to have some fun you and I." He winked, and I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

"You see Bella, I never really intended to let you choose whether to kiss me or not. I'm a man who takes what he wants, and since it was obvious you were going to refuse my extremely generous offer, I had to do what I had to do." He explained all this to me, as calm as ever, a placid expression on his face.

Before I could say anything, we turned and headed up a long narrow driveway. It seemed to take awhile of going up the driveway before his house actually came into view. And boy what a house it was.

It was huge to say the least. Extravagant, white, with high windows and a balcony that overlooked the forest. He got out of the car first, and came over to my side, helping me out, even though I wanted to refuse him.

* * *

If I thought the outside of his house was magnificent, then the inside didn't even have a word to describe it. The furniture was antique and gothic looking, but it suited him. The carpet was plush, and charcoal colored, and made a wonderful contrast for the red silk curtains. I shivered when I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck.

"Do you like my home, Bella?" I hesitated, not sure if he actually wanted me to answer him. "You may answer me" he said, again making me think he could hear my thoughts.

"It's…lovely" I said warily, afraid to upset him.

"Thank you. Let me show you…the bedroom." My stomach dropped, my pulse quickened and I began to sweat.

"But, th-there's so much more to see down here" I was stalling and he knew it. He took my hand and dragged me toward the staircase.

"Edward!" I cried "Stop, please your hurting me!" We were at the top of the staircase now, and his grip on my hand was becoming more and more painful. We turned down a long hallway, the walls painted in crimson, and stopped at the largest door made of dark oak. He opened the door and shoved me inside the room. I looked at him, confused when he didn't follow me inside the spacious bedroom.

"You will find your clothes in the bathroom. When you have finished dressing, meet me in the parlor." He turned to leave, but stopped again. "Do not keep me waiting Bella. I'll know if you try to escape" He smiled wide, baring his teeth, and I saw the sharp point of his obviously inhuman canines. I shuddered and went to the bathroom after he had left.

In the bathroom I found my clothes hung on the shower rail. And I almost died.

Did he really expect me to wear this? _Of course he does_ the voice in my head said to me _and you know what will happen if you _don't_ wear them _the voice added.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over, as I reached for the lacy lingerie and black stilettos.

When I was finished dressing, I put on the red lipstick he provided and looked at myself.

And I cried. I had given myself to Emmett not even a week ago and now who knew what this sick, sadistic man that I hated was going to do to me.

I left the bathroom, my eyes red and puffy from crying yet again. I was careful going down the stairs in the dangerous high heels he had forced me to wear, and when I saw him waiting for me in the parlor, I tried to keep myself together and not cry in front of him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me breakdown.

"My, my" He purred "Don't you look delicious." I could hear the double meaning of his words, and wondered what kind of horrid things he had planned for me.

"Don't be frightened kitten; I won't hurt you…badly. Now go lay down over there." He pointed to a large four poster bed, situated in the middle of the room. I made my way across the room, ignoring his stare and the stinging of tears in my eyes. I lay down on the silky comforter, and watched as he grabbed something from a bag, before stalking over to me.

I saw then what he had grabbed from the bag. Rope. The tears slipped without my control, as he began to tie my hands and feet to the four wooden posters.

When he was finished he slithered on top of me, settling between my legs and stroking my face with his icy fingers.

"You know you want this Bella." He whispered in the dim light of the room. "I can treat you better then that ogre ever did." I grit my teeth, letting my body go numb, as I realized what was about to happen. He leaned down slowly, until he was inches from my lips and I could taste his breath on my face.

Then several things happened at once.

There was a loud growl, to which both Edward and I whipped our heads to look for the source.

Next the pressure of Edward's body on mine disappeared.

And then I was untied and standing across the room from my one true love, and my hero.

**A/N: WOAH. *wipes sweat from forehead* that was hard guys. I realllllly tried to make this chapter epic-ish. It was hard to write but I also had fun getting into an evil mood to write the whole thing with Edward. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (If you do, click that lil review button and leave me some lovin ;)) **

**Until the next time!**

**~Taylor**


	9. All's Fair in Love and War

**A/N: Well hey again! Lucky for you guys I'm sick, which means I'm holed up in my room with my laptop and a box of tissues! This chapter might get a liiiiill bit violent so…you've been fairly warned!**

**Bella's POV:**

This situation was unreal. I stood across the room from Emmett, motionless. We stared at each other and I noticed his body quaking with…restraint? I went to take a step toward him, but he put a hand out in a 'stop' motion and rasped out

"No, Bella. Please don't come any closer to me."

I was hurt and confused. We'd been apart so long, and I had worried my head off about him, and now he didn't want to see me? As I kept staring at him with confusion, I noticed out the corner of my eye that Edward was slowly getting back up. No way! That tackle from Emmett should have knocked him out for hours! His face was contorted with rage, the red of his irises shining. All I'm saying is if looks could kill…we'd be so dead.

Emmett still didn't move though. He just stood in place, looking at me, a tirade of emotions on his stunning face. I realized then that even in the dim light of the parlor Emmett looked startlingly different, but not in a bad way. It was actually quite good. His face looked more chiseled and his body looked incredibly firm. Despite the seriousness of our current situation I couldn't help wanting to jump his bones.

But any and all sexual thoughts flew out the window when I saw Edward lunge for Emmett from behind.

"Emmett, behind you!" I screamed in terror. But my terror wasn't needed. Almost as if he could sense it, Emmett turned around at the exact moment Edward was about to grab him. He seized him by the throat and held him high in the air. I watched all this with amazement, because although I'd seen Emmett demonstrate his strength numerous times, never had I seen lift a full grown man five feet off the ground.

With a flick of his wrist Edward went flying across the room, and I covered my ears from the sound of his impact against the wall. I was positive he'd be killed from the throw, but he just got right back up and stomped back over to Emmett, feral sounds coming from his throat. Emmett didn't seem threatened in the least. It was as if he could anticipate every move Edward made.

I continued watching the battle with fright and fascination. I had never witnessed such a battle of strength. It boggled my mind that neither of them was getting seriously injured. Suddenly my head whipped around to the sound of tearing. When I found the source, I screamed.

Emmett was standing above Edwards's body, one of his arms in his hand. Edward, who should have been dead for the trillionth time, still lay thrashing and very much alive under Emmett. I started crying again as I watched my once gentle and sweet boyfriend continue shredding Edward's body into various bits and pieces.

When Emmett began dragging the pile of limbs toward the fire place, I cried harder still and wondered how my life had turned into a horror film.

Emmett threw the body parts into the embers without a hint of remorse on his face. Just as he was about to throw Edward's head into the flames I made eye contact with the dismembered skull and noticed unshed tears in his dead pupils. Tears continued to pour from my own pupils as the man who had tortured me from the day we meet burned in front of my eyes. With the body disintegrated, a disgustingly sweet scent hung in the air, making my nostrils burn. My mind still hadn't fully registered what had just happened until Emmett spoke.

"Are you…okay?" His voice was still rough and controlled. I had no idea how to answer him. I couldn't find the right words to describe to him how un-okay I was feeling. So I settled for a simple  
"No, I'm not okay." It was a whisper but he heard. I was still shaking, silent tears still streaming but I had to know the truth.

"Emmett please explain to me what just happened." My voice shook with emotion, because even though what I witnessed was the most gruesome thing I'd ever seen, I was still happy that he was standing next to me.

"I don't know if I can Bella." He turned his face away from me.

"Please, don't keep me in the dark. I…love you Emmett." I was scared that something had changed. I was afraid that it was so drastic it had ruined what we had.

"I love you to" he said, choking slightly on his words. "I'll try to explain this as best as I can for you."

I nodded and braced myself for what was sure to be a life changing story.

"Well…" he stopped, searching for the right thing to say. "There isn't an easy way to tell you this Bella. You're going to think I'm crazy." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Emmett, I'll believe anything you say. I love you." I said those three words again praying that he knew I meant them, and would always mean them no matter what happened.

"Bella, Edward killed me." I wanted to laugh. The chuckle was bubbling to the surface, but I held it in, knowing it would make things more uncomfortable then they already were. I waited for him to continue. When he was sure I wouldn't laugh, he went on.

"Last week after I left your house, I went home…and Edward was there, waiting for me." Anger boiled in my blood, but I said nothing.

"We…talked, and he threatened me. I let him get under my skin, and I got in his face. I thought I had won…boy was I ever wrong." His face was shameful, worn and stressed. I wished I could get up and hug him, but I had the feeling he would reject me again.

"The point is Bella" he continued "I underestimated Edward's strength, and I paid the price. Now you and I, we can't…we can't be together Bella." He had said the last part quietly but I heard him. I wished that I hadn't.

"Emmett, don't do this" I was on the verge of tears again. "Let me help you through whatever this is." I was begging but I didn't care. I couldn't live without him.

"No, Bella. This situation is beyond help…I'm sorry." He started to walk away, and instead of crying I got angry. How dare he just walk away from me after everything we'd gone through? I had lost my virginity to him, fallen in love with him, given him all I had and he was throwing it back in my face. I wasn't going to stand for this.

I stomped after him, and when he wouldn't stop I caught up to him and grabbed his forearm. His entire body shivered.

"I'm not letting you throw everything we have away Emmett." My voice was steady, letting him know he didn't have a choice; I wasn't giving up on us.

"Bella, please I can't handle this." His own voice was far from steady, shaking with strict control that I didn't understand. The dismissive tone of his voice only made me angrier. If he was going to toss out our relationship like trash then I at least deserved a reason.

"Why? Why are you doing this Emmett? What did Edward do to you?" Edward had to have something to do with this behavior. There was no way that the Emmett I knew would do this to me. He whirled around to face me, and for the first time I saw his eyes. I gasped blood red.

"Don't you see?" He was yelling now. "I'm doing to this to protect you Bella. I can't control this! He's turned me into a monster." His voice lowered and his head dropped.

"I…I don't understand Emmett." I really didn't. I didn't know if I ever would. His eyes were the same red as Edward's had been, and I was to smart to think it was a coincidence.

"You see my eyes don't you? Feel my skin, cold as ice? Hear put your head to my chest, you won't hear a heartbeat. I'm no longer human Bella." His face held an expression of self-disgust.

I wasn't really sure what to say. My brain was slow processing all the information I had just received. But as I came to my senses and digested all of the facts, I was able to make a decision. It didn't matter. If Emmett wasn't human, so what. I didn't care, because I loved him, and I would love him no matter what he was.

"What are you Emmett?" he looked up, wary of telling me the truth. He gave a big sigh.

"I'm a vampire Bella." His head went down again. I grabbed his chin, and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay" I whispered, and then I kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. A shiver went through him, and he drew me into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you." He kept repeating these words, as we embraced and I stroked his hair. I could tell that if it were possible in this moment he would be crying. When our moment was over he stood me up with him and his eyes traveled appreciatively over my clothing.

"As sexy as you look in this lingerie, I think it'd be best for you to change before we leave" He gave a tired grin. I agreed and hurried upstairs to the bathroom that I'd left my clothes in.

When I came back down he was waiting for me, and we walked out to the car together, hands linked.

* * *

We drove down the familiar streets of town, and when we got close to my house I asked him timidly if I could go home with him. The whole vampire control thing was still a new concept to me, and I wanted to make sure he'd be okay. He nodded that I could and smiled. I knew he was beyond happy that I was able to be so accepting. But how could I not be? I loved him and hardly any of this was his fault.

We got to his house a few minutes later, and we got out. His parents weren't home, and I figured that was a good thing. It would give us time to talk about everything, and deicide how we were going to deal with all of this.

He opened his front door, and the kitchen was dark. He tensed and I guessed that he was worried we were going to have another repeat of what had happened with Edward in the kitchen. I grabbed his hand and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I was starting to get worried myself.

"Someone else has been in here" He told me. "Another vampire." I froze, immediately thinking maybe Edward had somehow survived.

"It's not a scent I recognize." He assured me. I let out a breath of relief. "I think you should stay here tonight. If there's another vampire in town, I want to make sure your safe." I nodded, and swooned a little about how much he cared for me.

Emmett flipped on the kitchen light and then suddenly shoved me behind him.

I peeked around him and sitting in one of the kitchen chairs was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. The handsome man stood.

"I mean you no harm" he told us. "I'm here to help." He moved into the light and for the first time I saw his brilliant blonde hair.

**A/N: Ooo, who could it, be? This story has a mind of its own folks. It's getting harder to come up with ideas. Please let me know what you want to see in future chapters, and REVIEW! :D Until next time lovelies! **

**~Taylor**


	10. Superman

**A/N: So…hey. Long time no see huh? Yeah…I can explain. My life has been a rollercoaster of distress for these past few months and it greatly disappoints me that it had an impact on my writing…or lack their of. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot that while I may take a long time to update you all still enjoy my writing *Hugs* OH before I forget this chapter was inspired by the song 'Superman' by Five for Fighting.**

**Lissagirl26 (I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reading!)**

**Hiddenfanggirl16 (I like you're fire! Edward was a bit of bastard wasn't he?)**

**Vicki-Emmett-Cullen- (Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to update as quick as I can!)**

**Eureka twilighter (I loved your review! You're very personable and understanding!)**

**Taylor513 (Carlisle is one of my favorites; I just had to add him in here. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Gigi Gabriella14 (I'm so happy you like the story; you're review means a lot!) **

**Now without further ado, chapter ten!**

BPOV:

The tall, attractive guy asked us politely if we'd have a seat. Emmett hesitated but I nudged him toward a chair, communicating with my eyes that I had a strong feeling we could trust this particular vampire. He headed forward but wouldn't fully sit until I followed and sat beside him. All the while the stranger had been watching us with uninhibited curiosity.

"Thank you, for allowing me to explain" he offered courteously. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I understand you knew Edward?"

The idea that we could trust this man…Carlisle…was quickly becoming less appealing now that I'd learned he had ties to Edward. Emmett and I didn't notice that he was still waiting for a reply, but what if this man was Edward's family? His father or uncle? How do you tell someone that you just killed their flesh and blood?

"Um, yes. We knew Edward." I mumbled it quietly, and gave no further information about where Edward was now.

"It's okay Bella, I know that Edward is dead, and I know about the things he did to you and your young man here." He nodded in Emmett's direction. I couldn't really form words at this point, so I just nodded dumbly as Carlisle continued to speak to us, in his regal way.

"Edward was a part of my coven. I am the one who turned him and raised him as if he were my own child" I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, and felt the pang of guilt in my gut. No matter the things Edward had done, I don't know if he really deserved to die.

"My family" Carlisle went on "Are not like most vampires. We are able to sustain ourselves on only the blood of animals. Alice, another vampire of my coven, has the ability to see the future. When she saw what Edward was deciding to do to you, and to Bella for that matter, I came as quickly as I could, knowing that either of you would hardly be able to understand what was happening. Newborn vampires are often a big risk to our race, and I wanted you to know that there was another way to live."

My heart had lifted tremendously by the time Carlisle's little speech had concluded. I felt relieved that Emmett had somebody around to help him accommodate to his new lifestyle, but also a little worried that Carlisle would take him away from me. It seemed like a long time before anybody spoke, but when somebody did I was surprised to hear Emmett's voice. I hadn't heard him talk since we'd arrived at the house.

"You said Edward was a part of your coven?" He nodded his blonde head. "I don't understand Carlisle, and I hope you don't mind my saying, but how did he become such a major dick? I mean so far you seem like an honorable guy and well Edward was…far from honorable."

Carlisle gave an understanding smile, and went on to explain about Edward.

"There were many sides of Edward, Emmett. Granted the two of you only witnessed his dangerous side, I assure you he wasn't always such a bad seed." My eyes and Emmett's stayed trained on Carlisle's urging him to continue his tale.

"I found Edward in 1918, dying of Spanish influenza. His mother was also very ill, but when I tried to treat her before her son, she refused. She pleaded with me to save him, told me she knew that I could. Back then I was lonely, violently so, and I agreed to Edward's mother that I would do all I could to save him. If I'd only known what he'd become…" Carlisle's voice trailed off, regret and remorse laced into his words. I felt that even though vampires had super speed and strength, they were still emotional and I decided that since we already knew most of what happened after Edward was turned, we needn't press for more information. I stood and walked to where Carlisle was, his head still hung. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"Carlisle, thank you. I appreciate everything you've told us. Emmett does too, probably more so than I. But it is awfully late, and it's been quite a long day. Will you still be in town tomorrow?"

"Please, you needn't thank me. I'm gracious that you allowed me to explain my purpose. As to your question, I'm fairly certain that I and the rest of my family will be residing in town for a while." He watched as my eyes went wide with surprise. "We all want to help you, both of you." He swung his gaze to Emmett, and Emmett nodded acceptingly.

"Very well, it was a pleasure to meet you both." With that last statement Carlisle headed for the door, until Emmett spoke up.

"Carlisle you have no idea how much I appreciate your help." Carlisle nodded kindly, and Emmett went on. "While I have many questions to ask you about being a vampire, there's one in particular I'm curious about."

"Please Emmett; ask me whatever you would like. I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities." He gave a warm smile.

"Edward mentioned that newborn vampires are known for their notorious lack of control. I was wondering, why do you think it is that I'm able to control myself fairly well around Bella?"

Carlisle gave a knowing smirk.

"Ahh" he breathed. "I was wondering when that particular question would spring up. I'm not sure I have a very scientific answer to give; it's quite puzzling to me as well. From what I can deduce, you love Bella very much." He paused to glance my way, making my cheeks flush.

"I do, more then my own life." Emmett replied to Carlisle though his eyes were locked with mine and I flushed even darker.

"As I was saying" Carlisle smirked "You BOTH seem to be very in love. You have a strong bond and need to protect one another, and I think Emmett's brain and body know that he wouldn't be able to live without you."

And even though the words weren't from Emmett's lips, I knew by the way he started and took my hand in his, that it was true. Every single word.

The combination of missing Emmett for days, and all the emotions being let out now couldn't help but affect me. I felt the urge to grab Emmett by his shirt collar, and ravish his mouth. Show him through words _and_ action how much I loved and needed him. But Carlisle was still here, and I was embarrassed enough already, the blush still tinting my cheeks a nice soft pink.

"Well, I should be going. I'll stop by tomorrow around noon, is that acceptable?"

Relieved that he was heading out, but not wanting to seem ungrateful after all he'd done for us; I smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Farwell" he departed with a pleasant grin.

I waited for the click of the door shutting, before I threw my arms around my vampire and claimed his lips with my own.

I could tell it was morning, when I became aware of fingers running softly through my hair. I smiled contently, my eyes still closed; wanting to savor the first morning I'd woken up feeling relatively normal. I turned to face Emmett, noticing he was already awake.

"Good morning" I gave him a sleepy grin, the effects of the morning still not completely dissolved.

"Morning" he said back quietly, a smile of his own gracing his full lips, which I kissed a moment later. When I pulled away, he asked me if I had slept okay.

"I slept surprisingly well, considering all that's transpired in the last twenty-four hours." I giggled. "How bout you?" He looked uncomfortable for a moment, and I wove my fingers through his, assuring him I could handle what he had to say, even if it was vampire-related.

"I-I don't sleep anymore Bella." His eyes were shy as they held mine.

While I was surprised at the new fact, it didn't bother me, and because I could tell he was obviously apprehensive of my reaction I chose to make a joke.

Quietly, timidly I began "So…you never sleep?" He shook his head still looking slightly panicked. "You don't get tired, and you have a LOT of energy?" I let my fingers walk up his torso, starting at the waistband of his sweats. I gave him an innocent smile, as I moved to straddle his hips, placing my palms flat against his shoulders. I leaned down, letting my somewhat tangled morning hair, tickle his cheeks. I noticed his darkened eyes, although now I couldn't tell if it was desire, or hunger.

Deciding it was a little bit of both, hoping more for desire, I sweetly brushed my lips over his. His hands came up to grip my hips and caress my sides. I shivered, having been deprived of his touch for so long. My kiss grew hungrier, until we were panting, my face flushed and his eyes narrowed chips of obsidian. I ground my lower half against his, and moaned tossing my head back, surprised and more than a little aggravated when I moment later I was on the bed alone. I looked across the room to where Emmett stood by the door, his fist clenched, and his expression nostalgic. I tried not to let the anger I was feeling toward him by leaving me breathless and needing show, when I asked him what was wrong.

"It's-nothing Bella, it's nothing." I scrunched my brows together, and got off the bed, walking over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Emmett if this relationship is going to work _and it will" _I said with conviction, before continuing "then you have to be able to tell me when I'm going overboard. You may be a vampire, but even I know you're not superman." I gave him, one chaste, reassuring peck on the lips.

His shoulders sagged with relief and I was glad I could be the one to reassure him. I would just need to learn to control myself, which was sure to be difficult, considering he was even more beautiful now than he was before. Yet another side effect of becoming a vampire.

I looked at the clock, noticing it was already eleven.

"Carlisle will be here in about an hour" I said over my shoulder, as I headed for the shower.

"I'll make you some breakfast, while you're in there" he says back, and jabs a thumb toward the bathroom.

The hot water in the shower felt deliriously good, as if it were washing away all my troubles. I make sure to take time massaging the shampoo into my scalp, hoping it will get rid of any of Edward's scent that may be lingering. When I'm finished I step out and wrap myself in one of Emmett's plushy towels. After I'm dry I start to get dressed, until I smell the delicious scent of food wafting from the kitchen downstairs and immediately speed up the process of changing.

I descend swiftly, but safely so as not to trip, down the stairs and am amazed at the feast before my eyes.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but did you really think I could eat all this?" I ask him, still gaping at the table that's filled with every breakfast food I could imagine, ranging from simple pop tarts to fancily prepared crepes.

He shrugs sheepishly and says "I didn't know what you'd like so I just made a variety."

I take my seat and begin eating in that this-is-extremely-un-lady-like-but-I'm-to-hungry-to-care way.

When I'm way too stuffed move or even breathe, Emmett generously clears the table, and is on his way to take a seat next to me when there's a knock on the door.

I look at the clock realizing that it's already noon, and Carlisle must be here. I stay at the table and wait for them to come back, when I hear a feminine voice greet Emmett and get up to investigate.

Carlisle is indeed at the door when I reach it, but standing beside him is the tiniest and by far most adorable little women I've seen in my life. She can't be more then five feet tall, and she has a cute spritely hair-do. Her face is tiny as well, with an angled nose and wide, child like eyes that are the same shade of citrine as Carlisle's.

Their both busy talking to Emmett to notice me, but as soon as the little pixie women does she's squealing and has her arms around me in such a powerful hug; I'm struggling to return it at all.

"Who…?" I manage to gasp out, before the air leaves my lungs again, as the slight women refuses to release her hold on me.

Carlisle chuckles ardently as the petite body detaches itself from my own, but still holds my hands, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Bella, I'm pleased to introduce you to my, for all intents and purposes, daughter Alice."

**That's all folks! Yes, I decided to put Alice in the story! I'm not sure about her role yet, but I love her character too much to NOT include her:] I hope you can all forgive for me being such a lousy updater lately. I don't do it on purpose (believe me if I could stay home and write for you guys instead of going to school I SO would) but I appreciate EVERYBODY who has been reading this story. And as for those of you who are also reading 'An Encounter with Liquid Amber' I apologize sincerely for not updating that as well. I seem to be having a little bit of the infamous writer's block on that piece, and any ideas would be GREATLY accepted. I hope you liked this chapter! (If you did you know what button to click ;))**


	11. Deals, Squeals, and Angry Mothers

**A/N: Could it be? I'm updating for the second time in just a few days? It is a miracle, but my teachers have been being generous and I haven't been bogged down with homework lately, so…yay! BE WARNED. There's a little slice of lemon meringue pie in this chappie…**

BPOV:

The women who was introduced to me as Alice sure was a firecracker. She had the bubbliest personality and could give a bear hug better than Emmett (something I thought to be impossible, until recently). When she'd finally let go of me completely I ushered everyone into the kitchen, about to offer the leftovers we'd saved from breakfast, before remembering I was standing in a room full of vampires. We all sat at the small wooden table in the center of the room. Alice took her seat next to me, and while she was definitely friendly I still wasn't used to so much attention. Carlisle was the first out of our little group to speak.

"I'm glad that Alice and I were able to stop by today. We have a great deal to explain to you, being of course your willing to listen?" I was again awestruck at how polite and warm a person Carlisle was. It was mind boggling further that he'd been tied to Edward, who had been the exact opposite of polite and warm. I realized I'd zoned out for a moment and trained my focus back on Carlisle's words.

"As we've seen already, Emmett has exceptional control, especially for a newborn. Mind you though, even with superior control, the vampire world does indeed have rules. Rules that if not followed, have consequences which I'm quite sure neither of you" he gave us a pointed look, and Alice nodded her head for emphasis "will want to face."

Emmett and I nodded simultaneously, and with vigor to show that we really did understand and would not be breaking any rules in the near future.

"Very good. Now I have a deal to offer you." I stiffened. What if he was going to offer Emmett to join his coven? Would Emmett say yes? I wasn't ready to lose him again. Not so soon after getting him back. I braced myself for the worst, grabbing a hold of Emmett's hand and squeezing.

"My family, as well as myself, have agreed that we quite like residing here. And the last thing we would want to do is tear you away from Bella or your parents." He gave Emmett a pleasant smile and continued.

"While it's clear that you're controlled around Bella, I'm not sure if the same circumstances apply to everyone in your life, meaning your family." Emmett nodded in understanding, his lips set in a grim line, showing he'd already thought of this possibility.

"Here is the part where I would like to offer you a deal. Come live with my family." Emmett was about to protest, but Carlisle politely held up a finger to hush him.

"We live just out in the woods. We can tell your parents you've decided to move out early, and when you feel controlled enough you may visit them. You'll still be close to Bella and may see her whenever you wish, as she may see you." I could tell Carlisle was far from finished, but he was giving Emmett a moment to digest what had been so far said. When Emmett raised his eyes and held Carlisle's gaze he continued.

"My family and I, we will help you learn to feed on animals. Alice will be there to see your decisions so there will be no risk of you hurting anybody." Alice smiled enthusiastically and placed a reassuring hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"We will teach you all you need to know about being a vampire, Emmett. Please let us help you." It was obvious by his tone of voice, that everything Carlisle had just said had been totally and utterly genuine. Carlisle's complete sincerity and Alice's infectious good mood made me wonder what the rest of their family would be like.

"Yes." It was Emmett's voice. That one word, it broke my train of thought and sent all eyes in the room to him. He stood from his chair to face Carlisle, his right hand extended for a shake. A brilliant smile lit up both of the Cullen's faces and mine as well, as Carlisle firmly grasped Emmett's hand and they shook.

* * *

A little while later Emmett and I were alone. Carlisle had left with Alice in tow, despite her protest, so now we were in his room. Packing.

It was boring, and it was the last thing I wanted to be doing, especially when we had this entire house to ourselves. I was becoming more conflicted by the moment. I'd promised to be on my best behavior, to keep myself under control and not tempt him with what he referred to as "feminine wiles". Meanwhile the other, naughtier side of me, the side ruled by overactive hormones screamed at me to rip his clothes off and take what I wanted.

The onslaught of images accompanied by my hormones suggestion had me rubbing my thighs together, desperate to relieve the pressure-ache that had begun between my legs. I looked across the room where Emmett was packing a suitcase full of clothes. I decided he wouldn't miss me, and I headed for the bathroom, intent on finishing what my hormones had started.

I'd tried…pleasuring myself before. But never when there was another person occupying the next room. I felt nervous and self-conscious as I shimmed out of my jeans, my silk panties following, both thrown into a pile after they were off. I was concerned that Emmett would walk in any moment but the constant thrum amidst my legs was too much to bear. Slowly, I let my hand travel past my navel, down to the wisp of curls, lower still until I reached my goal. I was already wet, thanks to the images I'd been conjuring, and I easily slid two fingers inside myself. I had to bit my lip to keep from gasping, it felt so good. So good to let go of the sexual frustration that had been building since Emmett had last touched me, had been _able _to touch me.

My fingers pumped gently, in and out, a delicate, rhythmic pace that was just what I needed. I could feel the fire in my belly begin to grow as my strokes became more urgent and my other hand came down to tease my clit.

I couldn't have been more unprepared for what happened next.

The door swung open, and I heard a sharp, distinct intake of breath. My fingers stopped, and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying I wouldn't cry. Embarrassment didn't even come close to how I was feeling.

I kept my eyes clothes, willing him to go away. When I peeked one eye open to check, I squeaked to find him kneeling in front of me. His smooth hands, gently grasped my hips and I let out a ragged sigh as his head came nearer to my most intimate area.

At the first stroke of his wintry tongue I cried out and his hands flexed where they held me in place. My knees were quickly becoming weak, and struggled to stay upright. I didn't want to miss one second of his delicious torture. I placed my hands gently atop his head and continued to mewl and whimper as he pleasured me. I could feel my orgasm building again, and I didn't know if he would be able to control himself once I did. Not wanting to take him by surprise I did my best to try and extract him from my lower half. When he wouldn't budge, I tried to tell him about my impending explosion through words. Just as I was about to speak, he shoved three fingers inside me and the words died in my throat. The orgasm that impended was so powerful I was surprised I wasn't blinded by the intense white light behind my eyelids. I could do nothing but ride out the intense waves of pleasure and scream my release as my body turned to jelly in his arms. When the ecstasy had subsided, I was finally coherent enough to notice the bulge in his trousers. I reached for him, wanting to reciprocate the extreme pleasure I'd just received but he turned away.

"I-I don't think I could handle that right now Bella." He whispered quietly. I wanted to protest, but I knew that what he'd just done for me had been a test of his control already.

"Thank you" I managed weakly, my voice sounding hoarse from the screams I'd emitted.

"I'm glad I could make you feel good. I know it's difficult, and I hope you know that I appreciate how much you're trying in our relationship." He took me in his arms, nuzzling his face into my mussed hair.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

"And I love you, forever."

* * *

_RIIIIING. RIIIIIING. _That noise again! I rolled over, my feet touching the floor as I clumsily walked downstairs to where the blasted telephone was still blaring! I angrily snatched the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?" I said, a bit of venom in my voice. I was _not_ a morning person.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I immediately recognized the heated voice on the other end of the line.

"M-mom! Uhhm, what's up?" _What's up Bella? That's the best you've got! You're gonna be grounded for sure. Like the rest of your life ground. _I sighed and smacked my head, wincing when I realized I hit to hard.

"What's up? I have no idea, but it seems like you do, so please enlighten me! You're the one who hasn't been home in three days, without so much as a single phone call! Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Mom, please calm down, I can explain." Could I explain? I didn't know, but I had to get her to stop yelling. In the next moment the phone was out of my hands.

"Mrs. Swan?" I looked at Emmett, wondering what the hell he thought he was doing before I realized. _Oh yeah…he's saving my ass. Again. _

"Emmett?" Came my mother's uncertain, but certainly calmer voice from the other end.

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to tell you it's my fault that Bella's been gone. I was having a family problem and Bella was really here for me. I should have had her call, but she was just being a good friend and didn't want to leave my side."

"Oh Emmett dear! I had no idea! How rude of me to call you like this, assuming the worst!" My mouth dropped open at my mother's response. Since when had Emmett become such a convincing liar?

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Swan, but would you mind Bella staying here for a few more days? I promise to be on my best behavior." I blushed, remembering our earlier escapades in the bathroom.

"Of course dear, I must be going now. Tell Bella I'll drop off a bag for her later!"

"Bye!" Emmett handed the phone back to me, as I stood there, still as a statue, mouth hanging open in a much unsophisticated way.

Emmett looked back at me and a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Your welcome" he said cockily, heading up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, and followed him up the staircase. The alarm clock on the nightstand read eight o'clock. _Eight o'clock! That should be a felony_ I thought, while flopping back onto the bed.

Today we were meeting up with the Cullen's at their house. Emmett and I had gotten everything packed despite our minor…distraction, and today we were bringing it all over.

Carlisle had told us that today would also be Emmett's "First lesson in vampirism", or at least that's what Alice had deemed it.

I didn't know if the information would be important for me to know, but I'd agreed to tag along for three reasons.

One, because Alice_ begged _me to. _And begged, and begged, and begged some more. _

Two, for moral support. If it got to be too much for Emmett, I wanted to be there for him.

And three, well I guess I was just curious. Curious about the rest of the Cullen family, curious about their house, curious about everything.

After we'd both showered and gotten dressed, I offered to drive to the address Carlisle had given us. At the mention of transportation, Emmett got a wicked gleam in his eye, which made my stomach flutter in anticipation and anxiety.

"I think I know a better, _faster_ way to travel." He said, and before I could ask what he meant I was on his back and we were out the door.

**Okay! So I felt this chapter was a little sloppy, and a little short, but the idea popped into my head and I didn't want to lose it and get writers block the next time I attempted to write a chapter. I hope you enjoyed what I could squeeze out. (Leave a nice review and a magical unicorn will visit you and grant you a wish!)**

**~Taylor**


	12. Important AN!

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry to tease you this way, in telling you that this is NOT another chapter. I was just going over my story and realized I made a booboo. This story was intended to be a one shot, and in the first chapter I mentioned Bella's "good friend Alice Brandon" and that she goes into the closet with her crush "Jasper". If we could all pretend that it says Bella sat next to Jessica or Angela or some other random person, and that one of them went into the closet with, oh I don't know Jacob, Ben etc that would be awesome! Now that Alice is in the story as a vampire, I didn't want anyone who comes across my story to get confused!

Thank you for reading :]

~Taylor


	13. Array of Insanity

**A/N: Before you start throwing the tomatoes, let me explain. At the top of my list is my regular apology in which I tell you I am so super duper sorry that I have neglected you. Second is that IT IS FINALLY SUMMER, and I swear I will be updating more if it kills me! Third, I just love you guys that are still with me! Thank you so much for your support! Here's your long awaited chapter! P.S. Citrus content!**

**Bella's POV:**

I knew we were going to the Cullen's house, but my eyes were covered by the tornado that was currently my hair. Emmett had apparently forgotten to mention that his way of travel was _slightly _windier. And by slightly, I mean a whole friggin lot. I clutched his shoulders so hard that my fingernails were biting into his stony skin and I knew my legs would bruise from where they clung tightly to his firm hips. When we finally reached a large, luxurious looking home he set me on my feet and I swayed unsteadily. When he turned to help balance me, he almost laughed aloud. I didn't need a mirror to know what he thought was so amusing. I could feel my hair had grown ten sizes in width, thanks to the wind, and there was no doubt my cheeks were flushed from excitement and the bite of the breeze.

"Man, if you weren't a vampire…" I muttered under my breath.

Of course he had heard me and walked over to where I stood pouting.

"You know I think you're always adorable" he said sweetly. I grumbled some more, and tried in vain to tame my wild looking locks before going up to knock on the door.

I tried not to groan as Alice swung open the entry, her ever present grin fading when she saw my disheveled appearance. Of course I liked Alice, and was happy to see her, but the girl was obsessed with anything and everything fashion. Yesterday alone had been torture enough as she'd named off her countless favorite clothing lines, their designers and any other random trivia she could think of. It was clear to anyone that knew me that I was a jeans and tee-shirt type.

"We'll have to change that" Alice had said yesterday, after I'd refused to let her bedazzle my tee-shirt collection.

Now as we stood at the front door, me looking more disorderly than ever, I wasn't surprised when Alice seized my wrist and marched me upstairs.

I threw a pleading glance in Emmett's direction, but he shrugged indifferently, as if telling me there was no way he was messing with _Alice. _

I stuck my tongue out childishly and resigned to be made into a Bella Barbie.

"Let's do your hair first Bella!" Alice flitted between the bedroom and bathroom for about five minutes, moving so quickly I could barley see her. When she had stopped whizzing back and forth I noticed a pile of cosmetics and hair products piled on her vanity. I shuddered.

"Do we really have to go through all _this?_ Couldn't I just run a brush through this mop, and be done?" Alice stared at me like I'd spoken a different language. I'd take that as a no.

"Alright" I said dejectedly "What's first?" She squealed loudly in happiness and I heard a loud chuckle from downstairs. Stinkin' Emmett.

After an hour of curling and blow drying, foundation, powder, and much, _much _more, Alice proclaimed me exquisite.

"Not that you weren't beautiful before" she added quickly. "But now…I've really outdone myself" she boasted with a proud smile.

I didn't have the heart to tell her what torture it had been, she looked too happy. Still as I had sat in the bedroom, letting Alice transform me, I couldn't help but think I was missing something downstairs. I was as curious about vampires as Emmett was, and I didn't like not being let in on anything. I decided it'd be okay to ask Alice some questions.

"Alice?" I called to her.

"Yeah Bella?" she turned from putting away brushes in various sizes.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about vampires. Not that I'm not totally grateful for this awesome makeover but I really wanted to learn some things today."

"Your makeup is pretty amazing" she muttered absentmindedly. Then quickly coming out of her cosmetic daze added "You can ask me anything Bella, I'll try to answer the best I can."

"Besides the…drinking blood part" I started uncomfortably "what's so different about you from humans? I mean if I didn't already know, I would think you're just an ordinary person."

"That's part of the allure." She said smirking. "Everything about us draws our prey in. Our voices, our smell, and as you've seen, our looks too. For us, because we drink animal blood, being attractive is just a bonus of being a vampire." She giggled. "I think Rosalie enjoys the attractive part the most."

"Rosalie?" I inquired thoughtfully. "Who's that?"

"Oh! I completely forgot to introduce you to the rest of the family!" Quickly, but gracefully so as not to mess my hair, Alice dragged me back downstairs where the rest of the Cullen family and Emmett sat around a glossy wood table.

Alice pulled me around excitedly and one by one I met the rest of the Cullens.

First was Jasper. He was very peculiar, with chaotic golden curls and a painful expression. I learned that he was Alice's mate and the newest member of the family and still struggled sometimes around humans. But as I shook his hand politely, he seemed harmless enough.

Next was Esme, Carlisle's wife. If I'd thought it was impossible for Carlisle to be tied to Edward, it was even more impossible to believe that Esme had been. In all my life I had never met a kinder, gentler woman. She had soft auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and though all the Cullens had stunning golden eyes, hers seemed to hold much deeper warmth. I liked her at once.

Lastly I was introduced to the one and only Rosalie. She was tall, slim and undoubtedly stunning. Her golden tresses flowed over her shoulders and down her back like a silken, platinum waterfall.

As I approached her with Alice towing me along, she looked at me once then lifted her head as if she hadn't seen me. We reached her and Alice said

"Rose, this is Bella. She'll probably be around a lot since Emmett is going to live with us now and it'd be rude if you didn't introduce yourself." Even Alice's fire had dimmed while standing next to the icy Rosalie, she sounded shy and reserved.

"I know who she is Alice." Rosalie snapped "And you've obviously told her who I am, so I don't see what the point of this little pow-wow is." She walked away briskly, her heels clicking as she went.

Carlisle stood and made to apologize, but I held up a hand.

"It's not a problem Carlisle; I know we must seem like intruders."

Emmett had walked over to me, and whispered in my ear, causing me to overlook Carlisle's response.

"Personally" he whispered, while I tried not to laugh from his breath tickling my ear "I think she's jealous. You look fantastic." He bit my earlobe playfully, and I felt the heat rush to my face. I noticed Jasper incline his head in my direction. _Maybe not as harmless as I thought. _

He stayed where he was, but I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

A while later, with no more signs of Rosalie, I said goodnight to the Cullens and walked outside with Emmett to his Jeep. It was chilly and I shivered once, before climbing into the car.

As we sped down the road toward my house, I idly wondered about my future with Emmett. I would never have kids with him, I would become older and he would remain 18, frozen in time. What would happen when he didn't want me? And what about Rosalie? She hadn't had a mate in the house and it was obvious to any man and even woman how striking she was. My breath had started coming in short little puffs and Emmett immediately noticed.

"Bella?" He said his voice a mix of curiosity and concern. Still gasping for air, I didn't answer him and he pulled over to the side of the road. He took my hands, waiting for me to explain my unexpected panic attack.

To my dismay, tears gathered in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. I sniffled a few times and Emmett sat patiently.

"Emmett, what is our future going to be like?" I was still on the verge of hysteria, and my voice quavered.

"Our future?" Emmett said, uncertainly. Inside I snickered vaguely, knowing that vampire or not, men hated the 'where is this relationship going' conversation.

"Yes. I mean you must have thought of what you becoming a vampire means for us. You're superior to me in every way. You'll get bored of me soon…" I looked away insecurely. When he hadn't answered in a while I turned back to look at him diffidently.

He must have been waiting for me to look at him, for when our eyes met he started speaking in a soft, intense voice.

"Bella, did you know that becoming a vampire heightens your every sense? Your every emotion?" I shook my head dumbly; at the same time I was cursing Alice because I probably would have known if she hadn't trapped me in makeup land.

"Well now that you know that can you guess where I'm going with this?" Again, I stared at him blankly.

"Bella, I loved you immeasurably when I was human. As a vampire, well I don't even know if there's a word for it. Does obsession sound overly creepy?" I giggled quietly.

"You're my whole world and more Bella. Please don't ever, _ever _doubt that." He kissed me passionately and I nearly turned to goo right there in my seat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after we'd broken apart. I had never felt more foolish in my entire life. "I let my self-doubt blind me."

"Don't be sorry." He smiled and pulled back onto the road, holding my hand the rest of the way to my house.

When we pulled into my driveway, Emmett walked me inside. My mother, sitting at the kitchen table gave a surprised glance up at us when we walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't expect you back until tomorrow sweetie. I even dropped a bag for you at Emmett's house." Then she noticed Emmett, standing by my side and her eyes widened. I'd forgotten that he'd looked quite different the last time she saw him.

Quickly before she could ask questions that we couldn't answer I shuffled Emmett back out the front door and onto the porch. We stood there for a few minutes before I blurted out what I'd wanted to ask after everything in the car.

"Please stay with me tonight." I looked down, ashamed for being so selfish while knowing I constantly tempted his control.

I was surprised and elated when he agreed, quickly pecking my cheek and telling me he'd come in through the window.

I dashed back inside, ignoring my mother's questioning eyes and when I reached my room Emmett was already perched on the bed.

Walking slowly over, I sat next to him and a few moments of awkward silence passed. When I turned, Emmett was looking at me, and I noticed his red eyes had tiny flecks of gold in them already.

Taking my fingers and lightly tracing over his features I made sure to memorize every beautiful detail. He grabbed my hand when it reached his jaw, and connected our mouths.

He slipped his tongue inside, probing, and the mix of warmth and frost had me dizzy.

I could feel my lust spiking to dangerous levels, and pulled back before getting carried away.

I tried deep breaths to calm myself down, but the mere feel of his lips on mine had already riled me up past reason.

Turning back to him I warily met his eyes. They smoldered and I felt my panties growing damp. His nostrils flared next, and his eyes burned even brighter, the honeyed flecks standing out against the red like gilt chips.

"Can I…can I touch you Emmett?" My voice was breathy, and I distantly noted how I sounded like I belonged in a trashy romance novel. My hands were twitching and eager, as I waited anxiously for him to respond.

After a moments thought he shakily nodded yes.

Gently, scared to make him lose control I brought my own trembling fingers to the juncture of his pants. Torturously slow I unfastened the button and drew down the fly of his jeans. His whole frame shook with what I assumed was a mix of nerves and anticipation.

I slid his boxers down next and his erection sprung free, looking hard and magnificent in the dim light of my bedroom.

It'd been a long time since I'd seen him so intimately and when I cautiously wrapped my fingers around him we both moaned.

I glided my hand up and down his rigid length, stopping a few times to squeeze at the base or gently brush over the head. His body shook with his restraint and I could hear the frame of my bed splintering under the pressure of his grip.

Guardedly I inclined my head a few inches closer to his lap, shifting my eyes upward to see him staring down at me. Questioningly my eyes searched his, asking wordlessly if this was too much. He let out a long, controlled sigh, tilting his head back and letting his eyes fall closed. I took it as a sign to continue.

Closer and closer I moved to his lap, until I heard him quietly moan as he felt my breath. Gripping him with one head I held him steady and positioned my mouth above the tip.

Leisurely I allowed my mouth to envelope him and I nearly gasped at the wintry feel of him.

Moving up and down, I rhythmically set a pace that wouldn't drive him mad. He began grunting quietly, still mindful of my parents down the hall and I picked up speed.

I knew he was close when his grunts turned to groans and I squeezed a little more harshly, going as fast as I could.

Within minutes he came, and I swallowed his icy release, hearing his cry and another noise that sounded like tearing.

As I lifted my head, a shower of feathers fell into to my hair, and Emmett sheepishly held the remains of my pillow in his hands.

Cleaning up and cuddling close together we fell asleep, a mess of tangled limbs, with smiles on our faces.

The next morning I stretched, not shocked when my hand found the side next to me empty. As always when he left there was a small note folded on my bedside table written in Emmett's boisterous scrawl.

_Dearest Love, _

_I wish I could have stayed to see your beautiful face as you woke up, but Carlisle called and told me we'd be going hunting today. I hope that I see you later; I'll be calling either way. If you need me before then, don't hesitate to wait for me at the Cullen's house. Carlisle said we shouldn't be long. As always I love you with my entire heart and soul._

_Emmett_

I sighed dreamily, throwing my hair into a bun and ambling down the stairs for some breakfast, all the while clutching the note to my chest.

About a half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch reading _Wuthering Heights_ when my cell phone rang.

I dashed to the kitchen where it sat humming nonstop my ringtone for Emmett. Smiling I picked it up.

"Hey Em, are you done hunting already?" My voice was hopeful and cheery; maybe we could catch lunch and movie.

"Yeah, we've just gotten back to the house." The tone of his voice was all wrong. It was cold as ice, and I could tell even through the phone that he was beyond furious. I stiffened instantly.

"Emmett what is it, what's going on?" I tried not to let my frantic state of mind show in my voice.

The other end was silent.

"Emmett? Emmett tell me what's going on!" Panic colored my tone, and my blood chilled, goose bumps rising on my skin.

"Bella?" came a warm, paternal voice. Carlisle.

"Carlisle, please. Tell me what's happened."

"I'm afraid" he started regretfully "I'm afraid something quite inconvenient has come up. Would you mind coming over?"

I slammed my phone shut, shoved it in my pocket and ran out the front door, not bothering to grab a coat.

**Well dannnng. Sorry for this cliffy, but I've I great idea to build off of this, and that means the next time I write a chapter I'll already know what I'm writing! Once again to my readers, you guys are some really amazing people. Like super duper fantastically magnificent people. I mean it. And hey, if you still think I'm a super duper fantastically magnificent person would you leave a review? ;) **

** ~Taylor**


End file.
